


caramel macchiato

by shirabubu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Post-Canon, SemiShira - Freeform, SemiShira Weekend 2016, semishira weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirabubu/pseuds/shirabubu
Summary: Shirabu just wants to study and drink coffee. He didn’t want a nosey senpai interrupting him – but maybe this isn’t quite so bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For semishira weekend! Since this is the second day, the prompt I'll be using is Coffee Shop.  
> Please keep in mind this is unbeta'd. It's been a while since I wrote fanfiction, so hopefully you all enjoy!

Shirabu Kenjirou was a creature of habit. Routine kept him steady and it allowed him something to fall back upon should he find himself overwhelmed. Lately, he'd found himself overwhelmed quite often with all the coursework and deadlines he'd have to meet from his overloaded university schedule, but he'd intended for it to be that way. A busy mind was one that never wandered and it had been months since he'd even looked at a volleyball -- in the spring, it would be a full year since he'd last played and although he felt his spirit dampen upon acknowledging that fact, he knew it was for the best. Some people were meant to follow their passions, their hobbies... some people had inherent talent and a knack for that one thing in particular. Volleyball had been Shirabu's passion since middle school, but he hadn't the talent nor pure motivation to continue on past high school level. It had crossed his mind to perhaps find his motivation in chasing after Ushijima once more, following along to his former ace's university of choice, but he knew it wasn't a realistic goal. In university, those that chose an athletic pursuit were ruthless. It was a cutthroat playing field and while he never considered himself someone who backed down from a challenge, he knew better than to stroll into the lion's den when he didn't belong there.

 

Volleyball was a game centred around height and agility. He was agile enough to keep up with the best but his lack of growth put him at a disadvantage. And while he was generally a well regarded setter among those in his bracket, talented enough to make starting setter in his second year, he knew that without a clear cut goal in mind he would fall by the wayside as others who had that type of goal pursued further heights. His goal since middle school had always been to play with  Ushijima . When considering reality, it seemed highly unlikely that someone like him could continue on to a professional level. That spot belonged to setters like the one Ushijima always truly desired, regardless of how many times he was told he was a perfect fit for the Ace's team. Setters like Oikawa Tooru, and even Kageyama Tobio... those guys belonged in the professional volleyball world. His place was much better suited as an avid fan, from the sidelines. Of course, looking back on his experiences and memories of high school, there was no doubt in his mind that he had enjoyed himself. He'd be the last person to admit that out loud, but being a member of the Shiratorizawa Volleyball Team awarded him with priceless memories he would not soon forget. He still kept in touch with a few select members, although he had everyone added on Facebook so the highlights of their current lives were always on display. He enjoyed seeing how they were doing, even if he would deny it to the ends of the earth.

 

Shirabu adjusted in his seat then, shifting slightly to combat the effects of sitting down for too long. He leaned back in his chair, fingers lifting from the keyboard in front of him as he stretched his arms overhead, letting out a sigh as he felt his back pop a couple times. Slouching forward again, the university freshman spared no attention to the effects of his poor posture in that moment, taking a moment to flit his gaze around the busy coffee shop around him. When he had arrived earlier that morning, it had been relatively empty. The line had been long to get something to drink but that was expected of the morning rush, but people had simply gotten their drinks and then left. On a weekday, most had classes or work to get to so there wasn't much time to idle around at this particular coffee shop, situated just outside of campus. Shirabu didn't have a class until the evening, as his afternoon class was cancelled and so he'd chosen to spend the time studying. The library, ironically enough, was often louder than the bustling cafe and at least he could wear his headphones without fear of disturbing someone with his music should they sit too close. Plus, the cafe had food. And coffee. It was a much better choice to study here, if only a little unfair to his wallet.

 

Looking back down at his table, Shirabu reached for his half consumed ice caramel macchiato, before resuming his people watching activities. Observant brown eyes peeled out from behind his bangs as he stared, as if looking for something interesting to busy his time with. Sure, he should really focus on the notes on his screen, but he'd been reading through them all morning. Shirabu mentally acknowledged his own hard work, convincing himself that a short break would be fine. His friends were always telling him that he studied too much anyways. He couldn't help it, though: studying had become routine, a habit he was too stubborn to work himself out of.

 

The more he looked around, the more smart Shirabu felt for arriving so early. There wasn't a single seat open during the lunch rush, and everyone in the establishment was very much focused on their own lives. Had he been any less of a selfish person, he might have felt bad about the chair he was reserving for his feet and bag, neither of which should really belong on the chair. Still, that didn't mean he was going to offer up the chair to anyone else. He was comfortable, which was all that mattered so him. Shirabu sighed inwardly, setting his drink down as he looked back at his monitor, drowning out the noise around him as another song started playing through the headphones situated on his head.

 

Had it not been for his keen eye, the studious Shirabu wouldn't have noticed the rapidly approaching figure as it headed for his table. His sharp gaze lifted from his computer to the space by his table, ready to scare off any patron that decided to bother him. However, instead of surprise or fear staring back at him, Shirabu was met with dim amusement hidden within the other's dark gaze.

 

"Do you always drink girly drinks,  Shirabu ?"

 

The former setter scoffed quietly, his expression barely shifting as he regarded the figure in front of him. Semi Eita, a former member of his high school volleyball team and his senior of one year.Semi didn't seem as though he had changed all that much, although it was evident he hadn't dyed his tips in quite a while from how faded they were. He looked older, but that was a given, and not much of a surprise from the occasional pictures of the older male he happened to spot while browsing through social media.

 

Shirabu's response came with only a moment's delay, resigning himself to the fact that Semi wasn't just going to go  away .

 

"A caramel macchiato is  not girly." It's perfection, he added silently, his usual intense gaze not leaving Semi's face while he spoke. It was almost as though he was challenging his former upperclassman, daring him to accuse his drink of being typecast to a certain gender.

 

Perhaps he didn't quite want Semi to go away just  yet .

This could be interesting, after all.

 

Semi snorted in reply, although his expression only grew more fond at the sound of Shirabu's biting tone, "whatever you say. And you don't have to call me senpai, we aren't in high school anymore."

 

"You're still my upperclassman, since we go to the same university. But I'll oblige, Semi-san."

 

With that being said, the two broke off from their staring contest and Shirabu dropped his gaze back to the laptop in front of him. The meeting had a chance of being interesting, but there was always the underlying fear that things would turn awkward. It was his fault that things turned awkward after all, with how often he caught himself staring at the older male. Shirabu fumbled a little with his hands, wondering what seemed more natural: drinking his coffee, or resuming his work? Deciding on the work, he reached his fingers towards the keyboard once more before he heard Semi clear his throat loudly, a vain attempt to be heard amongst the cafe chatter.

 

"Something bothering you, Semi-san?" Shirabu asked, fighting to keep his voice neutral as he looked up once more, a stoic expression coating his features.

 

Semi then raised an eyebrow, gesturing towards the chair where Shirabu's feet and belongings were resting. "Move your feet."

 

No doubt that meant Semi wanted to sit with him. Thoughts about the busy cafe were suddenly forgotten knowledge as he stared off into space. Semi wanted to sit with him, which meant talking longer and having more of a chance to fumble and mess up his words. Shirabu bit his lip subtly, bothered by the idea of having to talk to Semi for any extended amount of time.

 

He'd grown very much aware of his minor attraction towards the older male shortly after starting university. On his first day he'd managed to run into the familiar face of Semi, although their reunion had been anything but storybook material. After carelessly bumping into one another, with Semi spilling his coffee all over Shirabu's new vest, the two had gotten into a heated argument that left them both storming off in opposite directions. However, it had been the spark for Shirabu's desire to  continually run into Semi. As a creature of habit, Shirabu made a routine out of running into Semi whenever he could, even if it mean adjusting his own schedule a little. Today's meeting had been unplanned, leaving him a little jostled by the whole event. Shirabu didn't quite do well with pressure, preferring to have enough time to prepare himself before meeting up with the object of his affections.

 

Sometimes life just wasn't fair.

 

"Sorry Semi-san. I've got a lot of studying to do, so I don't really have time for you."

 

It was a somewhat less rude way of outright telling Semi to  go away . Feigning indifference, Shirabu looked pointedly at Semi and then back down at his screen, pretending to busy himself with selecting a new font at random. His ears prickled with embarrassment as he heard Semi mutter something along the lines of  troublesome brat . Without much other warning, he then caught sight of Semi reaching for his bag, dropping it to the ground with a thud from all the textbooks. Just as he was about to protest, Semi then set his coffee down on the table and lifted up Shirabu's legs, taking the place of his feet on the chair. With a satisfied sigh, the older male placed Shirabu's legs back down on his lap and leaned to retrieve his coffee, looking unbothered aside from the look he gave Shirabu. It was one that prodded a reaction, however the only thing crossing Shirabu's mind was that he was now using Semi as a footrest. He figured he should probably give up, lower his feet and resign himself to an unwanted conversation where he inevitably made a fool of himself.

 

Instead, he smirked in a challenging manner.

 

"You make a good footrest, Semi- san . Now all you have to do is stay quiet and this might actually be somewhat bearable."

 

However, without a real plan to his method of verbal attack, Shirabu fell to Semi's devious scheme. Feeling an arm wrap around his legs, his cocky stare morphed into one of surprise, cheeks heating up considerably. He cursed mentally, trying to shake his legs free from the older's grasp.

 

"You know, you study a hell of a lot Shirabu. I think you're becoming an old man, even before me."

 

Clenching his jaw, the younger attempted to kick free from the other's hold, to no avail. Surprisingly enough, no one else had noticed their ongoing scuffle, much to Shirabu's annoyance  and relief. He frowned and glared heatedly at Semi, giving another swift kick of his leg in one last futile attempt to retrieve his limbs.

 

"I do  not . I study as much as I need to! Let go of my legs!" Shirabu said, ignoring the way his cheeks were burning brightly in favour of sending dangerous vibes towards Semi. Eventually, Semi chuckled and let go, shoving Shirabu's legs off of his lap and into the floor. Breathing a sigh of relief, Shirabu focused on trying to calm his racing heart and nearly missed what Semi was saying in the mean time.

 

"When I came in here earlier this morning, you were studying. And you're still here," Semi said, concern starting to cover his roughly chosen words in a way reminiscent of their high school years. Shirabu grunted quietly, but Semi spoke again before he could. "If you work yourself too hard, you'll crash."

 

Shirabu stilled them, fingers twitching slightly as he looked off to the side, wearing an annoyed expression. He hated when Semi spoke like that, hated the way it made his heart skip a beat to hear the older male worry for him. It wasn't fair, this sort of treatment. Shirabu didn't like his emotions being manipulated like this, even if Semi had no idea that was what he was doing.

 

"Right. Sure thing." Shirabu said, voice sounding clearly forced. After a moment he felt a sudden twinge of pain in his forehead and he whipped his head back towards Semi, eyes wide open and angry looking.

 

When he turned his head, he was met with Semi's face, up close and personal. Instinctively, he leaned away, ignoring the flick he had received for his bratty response. Instead, his gaze lowered to admire how smooth Semi's lips seemed. Before he could allow himself to fantasize any further, he snapped his eyes back up to meet Semi's head on, although he was unable to glare back like he had wanted to.

 

"Don't be a brat. Damn kid," Semi said with a sigh, seemingly unbothered by how close they were now that he was leaning closer. His breath was hot against Shirabu's face and the copper haired boy fought the urge to shiver, cursing his heart for its stupidity.

 

Before he had even thought about how to respond, Shirabu was letting his mouth fly. "I'm not a kid."

 

Well, he wasn't lying.

 

Semi seemed to regard him for a moment, eyes lingering on his face for much too long, making Shirabu nervous under his gaze. Why was he staring for so long? And did he really have to be this close?

 

Just before the younger thought he would be at his wit's end, ready to pick up his things and bolt for the door, Semi pulled back. He wore a small smirk, one that suggested he knew something he shouldn't.Shirabu swallowed thickly before turning his head away, masking his nervousness with an aggravated sigh.

 

Semi spoke again after a moment's silence, "guess you're not anymore."

 

Angered and flustered, Shirabu snapped back with a, "what's that supposed to mean?!"

 

" You tell  me , Shirabu."

 

They shared another glance, before the younger of the two reached for his drink with a flustered impatience. He took a long sip, occasionally stealing a glance at Semi. The man in question seemed somewhat amused still, as he too sat back and sipped at his coffee, allowing their table to fall into an awkward silence.

 

* * *

 

It was almost a week later when Shirabu ran into Semi again, making it his goal to avoid all his previously planned out chances to run into the older male. With the events of the coffee shop incident still fresh in his mind, he didn't want to risk running into Semi and saying something he shouldn't. Or giving away any hints as to his own thoughts and feelings. It wasn't like Semi would ever reciprocate his feelings anyways, considering their difference in age and, well, the fact that Shirabu didn't even know if Semi  swung that way . It wasn't exactly something you asked someone, not without them mentioning something or unless you were interested. And that was the last thing Shirabu wanted to convey: his interest was nothing more than a crush anyways, something he'd get over once he found someone else to focus on.

 

However, all of his preconceptions about Semi came to a screeching halt when he exited his last lecture, finding said boy waiting out in the hall for him. Glancing both ways, Shirabu tried to pick out the best escape route before Semi spotted him (because he couldn't be here for Shirabu, no way -- there was definitely someone else in his class that Semi was there to see), trying to blend in with the other students. His attempts ended in failure when the older male called out to him, and Shirabu felt obligated to walk over.

 

"Semi-san." He said in greeting, wearing a poker face. Shirabu searched Semi's face for any hint of what the reasoning for this was, but found none, relying solely on what his for senpai had to say.

 

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab some coffee."

 

Shirabu must have looked visibly shocked because Semi chuckled then, shuffling his feet on the floor beneath them. He spoke again, "I haven't seen you at the coffee place in a while. Figured you must be craving it by now..."

 

_'Was he looking for me? Semi was actually looking for me? Did he go there every day? Multiple times a day? Has he missed me?'_

 

Shirabu caught himself thinking those impossible things and, instinctively, lifted his hands from his backpack straps and smacked himself. The sound resonated, earning a shocked expression from Semi who was probably wondering why on earth he did that.

 

"... Sorry, Semi-san. It was a long lecture." Shirabu answered flatly, recovering from his shock. He breathed easily, before deciding to bite the bullet. He nodded his head, looking just a little bit shy, "sure, we can go together."

 

It was as easy as that. Next thing he knew, he and Semi were walking in the direction of the coffee shop in a comfortable silence. Before long, Shirabu grinned mischievously and decided to test his luck (usually a bad idea, but... today he felt oddly lucky).

 

"You're paying, right? Since you invited me."

 

Semi snorted in response, before offering a smile that nearly had Shirabu toppling to the ground. The older nodded, "I guess I can manage that."

 

It was the best damn iced caramel macchiato Shirabu Kenjirou had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave some kudos or a comment!  
> I'd love to hear any feedback you might have.  
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> [shirabubu](http://shirabubu.tumblr.com/) on tumblr ||


End file.
